The Surgical Adventures of Stuart Wooten: Stressed Out On the Job
by pashotshot1
Summary: Stuart is back on the job as a surgeon prodigy . . . and his day turns out to be chaotic.


The Surgical Adventures of Stuart Wooten: Stressed Out On the Job

Stuart was at the lunchroom at the Z-tech boarding school with Zuri, having lunch between school classes.

"This is yet another wonderful day of learning," Stuart said. "I am so excited to be utilizing my gift as a surgeon again."

"I am really happy for you, Stuart," Zuri said. "Being here to offer you moral support has been an honor."

"I appreciate your support," Stuart said. "The boarding school really seems to love you."

"Yeah," Zuri said. "Just this week, I got to have a tea party with Olive, sing a duet with Chyna and play on a computer with Angus."

"That does sound exciting," Stuart said. "I hope we get to spend time together soon."

"Yeah, maybe we could catch a movie or something," Zuri said.

"Or we could go to the spa and relax in the hot tub," Stuart said.

"Yeah, that has always been a good day finisher," Zuri said. "So, are you ready to show forth your gift again?"

"I sure am, after these last two classes," Stuart said.

"Do you want me to visit you at work?" Zuri asked.

"Of course I do," Stuart said. "I love it when you do."

"Okay, maybe I can give you something from a tea party or something," Zuri said.

"You do that," Stuart said. "Your tea party refreshments are awesome."

"Thanks, Stuart," Zuri said. "Have fun at work."

"And have fun doing what you do best," Stuart said.

After Stuart's afternoon classes, he went to his dorm room, changed into his surgery outfit and then went to the operating room. Within just minutes of getting in the operating room, Stuart got a patient, who was a football athlete.

"Hey, Stuart," the athlete said. "How bad is it?"

"It looks pretty bad," Stuart said. "Let me go X-ray your injury."

Stuart took the athlete to pre-op to get the X-ray of the injury . . .

"It's really bad," Stuart said. "But, I know what to do. I got new instruments the other day."

"I just hope they work," the athlete said.

"They do," Stuart said. "I try to keep the operating room atmosphere a lot like the one at M*A*S*H."

"Yeah, it was as if those people had peace of mind, didn't they?" the athlete asked.

"They sure did," Stuart said. "Now to give you peace of mind"

Stuart took the athlete to the operating room and begun operating on the athlete. The operation, though tough, was a success as Stuart had the athlete in post-op within two hours of the operation. However, just as Stuart began to settle down, another injured athlete entered pre-op.

"What's the problem here?" Stuart asked.

The athlete showed Stuart the problem and then Stuart gave the athlete an X-ray. After the X-ray, Stuart took the athlete in the operating room and operated on him. The operation took another two hours and then Stuart got the patient to post-op. Within ten minutes of getting the patient into post-op, Stuart had another patient, who was a student that got injured in the gym. Stuart operated on that patient and then got him into post-op. By that time, it was past dinner time, and Stuart was exhausted. Stuart sat on a spare post-op bed. While he was still on the bed, Zuri brought Stuart dinner.

"Hey, Stuart," Zuri said. "How was work so far?"

"Exhausting," Stuart said. "I had three patients who got injuries that needed operating on."

"Wow," Zuri said. "You usually get lulls, don't you?"

"I sure do," Stuart said.

"Well, are you feeling stressed out?" Zuri asked.

"Not really," Stuart said. "Just tired"

"Okay, here's your dinner," Zuri said.

"Wow, pizza," Stuart asked.

"Yes, it is," Zuri said. "I know we enjoy pizza when we go on tea parties together."

"I remember," Stuart said.

Stuart and Zuri enjoyed dinner together.

"Thanks for the pizza, Zuri," Stuart said.

"You're welcome, Stuart," Zuri said.

"So, I will see you when I get back from work," Stuart said.

"I'll be waiting for you in the dorm room with fresh iced tea," Zuri said.

"That sounds great," Stuart said.

Stuart and Zuri share a hug and then Zuri left post-op. After dinner, it got chaotic, as patients always needed something from Stuart. Stuart had to get the patients all something, from a cup of water to painkillers. Just when things were settling down, Stuart had another patient, who was another injured athlete. Stuart operated on the athlete and took him to post-op with the other patients, whom were eager to request something from Stuart. After thirty minutes of taking care of his post-op patients, Stuart lied down on an empty post-op bed, tired and stressed out. One of his patients took notice and asked, "What's wrong, Dr. Stuart?"

"I am exhausted . . . and stressed out," Stuart said.

"Did we overwork you?" the patient asked.

"I guess you can say that," Stuart said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the patient asked.

"Because, I love this job so much, I am willing to fight through the stress and fatigue to make sure you all return to good health," Stuart said.

"You seem like a determined person," the patient said. "But we would understand if you needed a break, Stuart. We didn't mean to overwork you."

"It's fine," Stuart said. "I really enjoy doing this job so much . . . and I've grown to be friends with some of the patients I take care of."

"That is great," the patient said. "Do you keep in touch with them?"

"Every morning, while I have breakfast, I would type them a message on Flitter, Face Page, Koogle Plus, or on InstaGallon," Stuart said.

"Wow, Stuart, that's great," the patient said. "Too bad I don't have any social media."

"You don't?" Stuart asked.

"No, whenever I get the spare time, I blog," the patient said.

"That sounds like fun," Stuart said. "My girlfriend, Zuri's brother, Luke blogs with LetterPress"

"That's what I use, too," the patient said. "Wait a minute, Luke Ross?"

"Yes, that's the one," Stuart said.

"I read his blog and even comment on his posts every now and again," the patient said. "I loved his last blog post: Could the New York Yankees Add to Their Endless Collection of World Series Titles?"

"Yeah, his title sounds captivating," Stuart said. "I still read one of his first blog posts every now and again called God Sent Me an Angel in the Form of a Nanny."

"Talking about Jessie, huh, Stuart?" the patient said. "He seems to brag on her a lot."

"Yeah, he does," Stuart said. "But, he has no reason not to. She is a great nanny and she seems to take good care of the Ross kids."

"That is brag-worthy," the patient said. "Well, since you worked hard, you can go back to your dorm room. It's getting late and I think you need to go to your school tomorrow."

"Yes, I do," Stuart said. "We're learning some interesting stuff in Math class."

"That sounds great," the patient said. "Well, get plenty of rest and we'll call your dorm room if we need you."

"You do that," Stuart said.

"Plus, if I overheard right, Zuri has a tea party waiting for you," the patient said.

"She does," Stuart said. "I need to hurry there."

"Yes, you do," the patient said.

Stuart left post-op and went back to his dorm room. Zuri was eagerly waiting for Stuart to come back, as she had a cup of tea on the ready to give to Stuart.

"Hey, Stuart, here's your tea," Zuri said.

"Thanks, Zuri," Stuart said as he took the tea and started drinking it. "This is really good."

"Thanks, Stuart," Zuri said. "You look wiped out."

"Yeah, it was a tiring, stressful day at work," Stuart said.

"Oh, I understand," Zuri said. "Want to go get in your hot tub pants so we can go to the hot tub and relax?"

"Sure," Stuart said. "After I finish this really delicious tea"

"Deal, since you complimented my tea," Zuri said.

Stuart finished his cup of tea and then went to the bathroom to change into his hot tub pants and t-shirt. Once he was done, he went back in the dorm room and Zuri went into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. Once she was done, she went back in the dorm room and the two friends went to the spa. They then went in the hot tub and relaxed.

"That feels good," Stuart said.

"It sure does," Zuri said.

"I had several patients today . . . and one of them is one of Luke's faithful blog readers," Stuart said.

"Wow, when Jessie video chats me on Koogle Hangouts, I'll be sure to tell her to tell Luke that," Zuri said. "I think that will make Luke feel like a million bucks."

"I am pretty sure it would," Stuart said. "Thanks for treating me to the hot tub."

"You're welcome, Stuart," Zuri said. "So, just relax and look forward to another day of learning tomorrow."

"I will," Stuart said.

The two friends closed their eyes and relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep.


End file.
